This invention relates to high speed operating weighing/conveyor machines such as are used in the food and other commodity packaging/weighing/checkweighing industries or the like. Prior machines for such purposes are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,176; 3,070,214; 3,180,475; 3,955,665 and 4,114,707.
Thus, the invention relates to so-called powered transient platform scales, such as are used in systems for weighing discrete articles being conveyed in succession at high speeds over a weighing device; the weights of which in most cases are to be visually displayed and graphically recorded. Also, in some cases such measurements are used to control devices for rejection from the delivery line of underloaded or overloaded packages or containers, as is well known in the art.
Machines for such purposes have heretofore comprised vertically "stacked" structural assemblies, at the bases of which reside the load cell or other weight-measuring component thereof which is surmounted by the article transport weighing conveyor and which is driven by an externally based motor and power drive system. Such assemblies are accordingly inherently "top-heavy", and therefore are subject to magnification of unbalancing forces such as are typically incident to the overall operation, and which when transmitted to the article weight detecting mechanism result in inaccurate weight measurement reports.